


Don’t Shoot

by MillsFrancis



Series: Old works - Victorious [4]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsFrancis/pseuds/MillsFrancis
Summary: Reading these again is horrific. Save me.





	1. 1

_Hey Avan, people say 'If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, they're yours. If they don't, they never were.' But you see, that's not so easy. The love in our hearts isn't put there to stay, because love is not love till you give it away. If I know what love is, it's because of you. I dream of your smile and everything you do. A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're asleep. And the hardest part of dreaming about someone you love is having to wake up. Your love is like a song. I have it on repeat. Every day and every night. You are forever with me, even if you don't know it. True love can come into your life in a second, but it lasts for eternity. Listen to your heart, listen well. For it does speak, if only in a hushed whisper. Tell me. What do you do when the only one who can make you stop crying, is the one who is making you cry? I want to be happy because you are happy. But how can I be when I know I'm not the one making you happy? You see love goes unseen, until you see it go. Then it's too late. I used to think holding on made me strong. Now I have realised that in fact letting go makes me stronger. At least on the outside. God can fix a broken heart, but he has to have all the pieces. I will never be fixed until I'm with you because you'll always have a little piece of me. So darling, it's you and me together forever and never apart. Maybe in distance, but never in heart. You own a piece of me. You wrote your name on it the first day we met. It's been yours from that day and will be forever more. I'll let you go, and see what happens. Because love is giving someone a gun and aiming it at your heart, but trusting them not to pull the trigger.  
So don't shoot._


	2. 2

Liz.

Where do I start eh?

How long will it take for me to forget about you? I wonder if I ever will. I don't know. I don't think you do either. You've already forgotten about me. You had no choice. We always had chemistry. But I guess I never realised. We never made the connection. Until now. But now you're gone. And I can't stop thinking about you. I know you didn't mean to leave. It's just the way things happened. But you did, and you took me with you. I'm numb inside without you, love. Sorry for the tears that stain the page. I know you hate it when I'm a sap. You're just like Jade. Now hear me out. Jade is. Beautiful. Stong. Funny. Determined. Independent. Firey. And sweet underneath. The light inside of you shines out like a star. The star **you** are. But really, thanks darling. For everything. I know I'll never get you now. You're gone forever. So I'll set you free. I hope you forgive me for all I've done to you. I had no idea of what you felt. I'm sorry I didn't realise. I'm sorry I've let you down. I'm sorry we'll never be the same and I'm sorry I'm not around. I love you. Please know that, that is true. I do love you. But you've moved on. You're with Leon and I'm with Vic. Ironic huh? Us, Beck and Jade, arent together. Even though we probably should be. It's Beck and Tori. And Jade and Andre. I never thought I'd live to see the day...I guess that's just how life works. It's a shame things can't be different between us. It's a shame we can't start again. Don't be crying now sweetheart. That's not what this letter is for. I needed to say this so we would finally know. You probably aren't expecting a reply. But I'm gonna send this anyway. I know you'll stay beautiful and I hope life treats you well. I want to ask you to do one thing. Remember me tonight, when you're asleep? Think of me. Just once more. I know I'll think of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading these again is horrific. Save me.


End file.
